


Carsharing

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John's not happy about a certain. Carshare scheme.





	Carsharing

"Come in john, dave was saying!" How did you know that it was me, i was expecting you after you had read that email from. Head office, that's how john, what is all this carshare shit about anyway dave? Hang on i'll get cath in on this as well. 

"Afternoon. Cath, john and dave said in unison" 

"Afternoon gent's cath answered back!" 

I,will take it from your demeanour that both of you have read the. Email, from head office about the carsharing scheme then cath asked! Too right cath and no offence to you or dave, said john but they can take it and...... "Johnathan, cath said after all these years i've know you", i was going to say shovel it? There is no way in hell that I'm taking part, don't need the hassle! 

I,know what you mean. John, dave said some numpties in area, coming up with hare brained scheme's and expecting us to make it work? I'm not partaking in it either john! You don't have to. Dave, senior management are excluded from it! Just, effing great that just leaves john the mug. 

"Stop, doing that john, said cath your not a mug! ~ I've known you too many years from our y.t.s days to mention a lady's age john said laughing."

"Watch it. Redmond!" 

"Or What ~ Hilton?, you'll get it that's what?" Promise's, promise's. 

"OK, when you two have stopped flirting with each other, dave said, are you jealous asked cath i've, know you just as long david! 

"Anyway john, you'll get a fuel allowance for six months if you take part in the. Carshare scheme". 

"I'll, think about it john said as he left dave's office, swearing under his breath. And not concentrating, on where he was going, nearly flattening. Kayleigh who was on her way back from lunch. 

"Sorry. Miss Kitson, i didn't see you there, john apologised" 

"It's, quite alright. Mr Redmond, I should have been watching where i was going". 

After apologising to each other. 

John, smiling to himself turned his head too watch. Kayleigh, sway her hips and admire the view as she walked down the corridor, she did the same thing as john and caught him checking her out! 

When, he reached the shared office. He sat down and put his head in his hands saying to himself. "No Way Redmond, would she ever look at someone like you." 

"Like who, he heard cath saying." 

"No One, Cath."

"Please, cath if i take part in this. Carshare scheme, no what do you call them in me car!" 

"Bunnyboilers, you mean. John, just to polite to say it, what did charlotte do to you!" 

"Trust your fairy godmother. Catherine Hilton, i have just the person?" 

"Who Cath." 

"She's funny, smart and intelligent even if she doesn't show it some times" 

"Who Cath." 

"Kayleigh Kitson." 

"Oh ~ is that a good oh then Johnathan".


End file.
